With the tremendous advances in technology over the years, people have increasingly taken advantage of these technological advances in order to fulfill their needs. For example, people can now communicate rapidly with other people via computer networks and the Internet by utilizing technologies such as electronic mail and instant messaging. Instant messaging has a particular advantage in that it provides the capability of real-time communication between two or more users using instant messaging clients over a network. However, as a greater number of users began to use instant messaging, they desired to have the ability to message other users when those other users were either offline or otherwise unavailable. As a result, a few of the instant messaging platforms modified their platforms to allow users to send messages to offline users for eventual delivery to the offline users when they came back online.
Although various technology solutions exist for sending messages to offline users using instant messaging clients, existing solutions require the application providing a message monitoring service to be completely trusted by the instant messaging service before being allowed to access messages intended for an offline user. Current message monitoring services typically need to be implemented as part of an instant messaging server and utilize the security credentials of the user in order log in on behalf of the offline user and to perform message monitoring services. Such a requirement can provide the message monitoring service with complete access to the user's account and other information.
As a result, there is a need for more efficient and effective systems for providing electronic monitoring and management services for an instant messaging user by utilizing security tokens.